Do You Love Me?
by Lusiana
Summary: Jongin menangis semalaman. Ia sudah benar- benar cinta pada Sehun, tapi ternyata Sehun hanya memainkannya. Benar, Jongin baru ingat. Dulu saat SMA, Sehun mempunyai beberapa mantan pacar yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tidak mungkin kan ia tiba- tiba saja berubah haluan dan menyukai dirinya. Oneshoot HunKai! Seme!Hun. Uke!Kai. WARN: Cerita abal, newbie, YAOI, BL. Lusi imnida. RnR ne


Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengerjabkan matanya yang sayu, ia kemudian melihat sekeliling ruangan. Warna dinding ruangannya adalah merah maroon, selimutnya pun berwarna sama.

' _Dimana? Ini bukan kamarku? '_

Pemuda manis itu mendudukkan tubuh bak modelnya di atas kasur king size yang Nampak tak asing di ingatannya.

" Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu? " Jongin –pemuda manis itu- menoleh menatap sosok berwajah datar yang berjalan kearahnya.

" Sehun? " Suaranya serak, kepalanya terasa pusing memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, " Kenapa aku bisa ada di apartemenmu? " Lanjutnya. Sosok tampan yang dipanggil Sehun itu mengulurkan tangannya mengambil segelas air minum di meja dekat ranjangnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda manis yang kini berekspresi bingung.

" Aku yang membawamu kesini. " Pemuda tampan berkulit albino itu menghela nafas singkat, " Kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu mengerjakan tugas hingga lupa makan dan tidak tidur? " Tanyanya kemudian. Jongin mengernyit, ia meletakkan gelasnya kembali di meja nakas.

" Bagaimana kau tau? "

" Aku membawamu ke dokter, beliau bilang tidak ada apapun yang masuk ke lambungmu " Sehun menjelaskan, tangannya terulur mengusap surai coklat madu milik kekasihnya.

" Kau tidur seharian " Sehun kemudian tersenyum tipis saat melihat kekasihnya yang baru satu minggu itu mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejutnya yang sangat lucu. Kemudian Sehun terkekeh kecil mendapati kekasih manisnya mengusap perutnya.

" Aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu untukmu " Sehun berbalik pergi hingga punggung lebarnya hilang dimakan pintu.

Jongin menatap pakaiannya, " Dia mengganti pakaianku? " Keningnya berkerut kemudian ia memasuki selimut dan bergerak- gerak, " P-Pakaian dalamku juga?! "

' _Jika itu satu minggu yang lalu aku tidak akan merasa malu, Tapi sekarang aku berpacaran dengan Sehun! '_

 **Do You Love Me?  
By: Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to They God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **WARN: BOYS LOVE, YAOI, OOC, Newbie, Cerita abal, bahasa sesuka hati, Hurt nggak jadi.**

 **Pairing: HunKai as always**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt{?}. Tentuin sendiri aja.**

 **Rating: T**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **DON'T BASHING CHARA!**

 **Happy Reading..**

Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun mereka adalah teman sejak SMA dan juga tetangga se- apartemen. Mereka mulai menjalin kasih semenjak satu minggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah menyukai Jongin sejak SMA tetapi dia baru berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin satu minggu yang lalu. Sedangkan Jongin awalnya bingung ingin menerima atau menolak, Jongin tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Sehun hanya saja ia sudah merasa nyaman berada di samping Sehun maka dari itu ia menerima pernyataan cinta Sehun.

 **Lusiana - HunKai**

" Ahh.. Enaknyaa~ " Jongin berseru senang saat memakan masakan buatan Sehun, memang tidak diragukan lagi jika Sehun memang pandai memasak apalagi Jongin yang memang belum makan seharian penuh. Makan apapun pasti akan jadi enak untuknya.

" Jangan makan terburu-buru, Jongin "

" Sehun! Besok ada film baru yang ingin kutonton, bisa kita nonton bersama? " Jongin berseru untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

" Tidak bisa, Jongin . Besok aku ada jadwal " Sehun menolak dengan halus.

' _Selalu saja '_ Jongin bergumam miris dalam hati, Sehun selalu menolak ajakannya.

" Aku akan menunggu hingga jadwalmu selesai " Pemuda berkulit tan sexy itu masih ingin membujuk kekasihnya supaya bisa menonton film bersama.

" Jadwalku sampai malam, Jongin. Aku tidak mau kau menungguku " Jongin merengut, lagi- lagi ia kalah berargumen dengan Sehun.

" Aku akan mentraktirmu makan ayam sepuasnya jika aku ada waktu luang " Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, sungguh membuat Jongin murung adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan.

" BAIKLAH! " Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia sangat suka dengan Jongin yang kekanakan. Menurutnya Jongin akan terlihat imut dan menggemaskan saat bertingkah kekanakan.

" Aku akan pergi bekerja, Jongin. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja untuk hari ini " Jongin mengangguk patuh, membiarkan Sehun meninggalkannya untuk pekerjaan sampingannya.

HunKai – Lusiana

Jongin tidak istirahat seperti yang dikatakan Sehun. Yang dia lakukan setelah Sehun pergi hanya duduk, memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Ia memang tidak pernah pergi keluar ataupun kencan dengan Sehun karena kesibukan masing- masing.

" YOSH! Aku kan bisa pergi sendiri " Jongin berseru semangat, tangan kanannya yang terkepal ia angkat keudara saking semangatnya. Kaki jenjang berbalut celana piyama itu mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi apartemen Sehun untuk membersihkan diri.

" Astaga, apa tadi aku sebau ini? "

 **Do You Love Me? - Lusiana**

Kring.. Kring …

Jongin berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang Sehun, " Eh? Sehun meninggalkan ponselnya? ". Jongin melihat layar ponsel Sehun yang berkedip- kedip. Disana terdapat panggilan masuk dengan nama _' Daeun ' ._ Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, batinnya bertanya- Tanya siapa itu Daeun. Jemari lentik itu menekan tombol berwarna hijau,

" _Yeoboseyo Sehunnie? "_ Jongin semakin mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar suara wanita yang seperti dibuat mendayu- dayu itu.

" _Sehunnie oppaaa~~ "_ Jongin semakin terlihat muak mendengar suara wanita di seberang line.

" _Tentang ciuman kemarin, aku – "_

DEG DEG

' _Ciuman? '_ Entah kenapa Jongin merasakan dadanya terasa di himpit bebatuan besar, Sehun bahkan belum pernah menciumnya. Pernah _sih_ , sekali, itupun di kening.

" Maaf Sehun sedang tidak ada dirumah " Jongin akhirnya buka suara, memotong ucapan wanita bernama Daeun itu dengan cepat, tidak ingin mendengar apapun.

Hening untuk sesaat, mungkin wanita diseberang telepon sedang berpikir siapa yang mengangkat telepon Sehun.

" _Kau siapa? "_ Jongin dapat merasakan nada yang dibuat wanita itu berubah pesat menjadi kasar dan datar.

' _Aku siapa? '_ Jongin membatin, _' Bisakah aku menyebut diriku adalah pacar Sehun? Sehun pasti akan merasa malu jika temannya mengetahui ia mempunyai seorang pacar laki-laki '_

" Hanya teman—" Jongin memilih berbohong untuk kebahagiaannya dan Sehun, tanpa disadari jika bagian terdalam hatinya terasa sesak.

" – Ada yang bisa kusampaikan untuk Sehun? "

" _Tidak ada, akan kusampaikan sendiri pada Sehun nanti "_

" M-maaf, boleh aku tau kau siapanya Sehun? " Jongin merasakan suaranya bergetar saat mengatakan itu.

" _Tentu saja aku pacarnya "_

' Pip! '

Dan, sambungan terputus. Jongin membeku. Apa? Pacar Sehun? Jadi wanita bernama Daeun itu pacar Sehun? Yang benar saja, Jongin tersenyum miris. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya di king size Sehun. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas keningnya.

" Aku memang benar-benar payah dalam hal ini " Jongin bersuara.

" Sehun memang hanya bermain- main denganku, tidak mungkin kan ia menyukaiku? Memangnya aku siapa? Hanya pemuda biasa, Sehun pasti lebih menyukai perempuan cantik daripada aku yang tidak ada apa-apanya " Monolognya lagi, tanpa sadar butiran sebening Kristal itu jatuh menuruni pipinya.

" Ha-ha.. aku benar- benar bodoh " Jongin memukul kepalanya sendiri, ia usap kasar cairan yang menganak sungai di pipinya.

" Sepertinya aku benar- benar sudah jatuh untuk Sehun " lirihnya, ia kemudian beranjak keluar apartemen Sehun.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju taman dekat apartemennya, itu adalah tempat yang pas untuk suasana hatinya. Pemuda manis itu butuh ketenangan.

Kakinya sontak berhenti mendadak, matanya membola melihat perawakan mirip Sehun di bangku taman yang terlihat sepi. Mata sayu itu kemudian menyipit mencoba memperjelas indra penglihatannya.

' _Itu benar- benar Sehun. Apa yang dia lakukan? '_ Jongin baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya sebelum tiba- tiba datang wanita cantik dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

" Benar, aku hanya mainan saja " Bergumam lirih yang dibalas sapuan angin di surainya. Jongin kemudian berbalik, membiarkan air matanya jatuh menuruni pipi gembilnya. Ia jatuh saat menyadari ia sudah terpesona pada Sehun.

..

Jongin menangis semalaman, membiarkan ponselnya terus berbunyi. Ia sedih, marah, kecewa. Semuanya berbaur. Ia sudah benar- benar cinta pada Sehun, tapi ternyata Sehun hanya memainkannya. Benar, Jongin baru ingat. Dulu saat SMA Sehun mempunyai beberapa mantan pacar yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tidak mungkin kan ia tiba- tiba saja berubah haluan dan menyukai dirinya. Bahkan seorang wanita bernama ' _Daeun_ ' tadi berkata ia adalah pacar Sehun. Lalu Sehun anggap apa dirinya? Boneka mainan kah? Jongin terus menangis, menyadari kebodohannya.

Ting tong.. ting tong…

Jongin mengabaikan suara bel yang ditekan berulang kali.

" Jongin, aku masuk! " Jongin yang mendengar itu buru- buru bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia menghapus lelehan airmata dan ingusnya. Ia lupa jika Sehun tau password apartemennya. Kemudian ia mencoba bersikap biasa dan keluar kamar. Matanya sembab, ia berdoa semoga Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

 _Mungkin ini saat yang tepat mengakhiri semuanya, Jongin membatin._

" Jongin, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku? Aku pikir kau pingsan lagi " Sehun buru- buru memeluk Jongin yang hanya diam. Nampak sekali diwajah tampannya gurat kekhawatiran yang tak dapat dilihat Jongin.

" Berhenti bermain, Sehun " Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun, mati- matian ia mencoba agar airmatanya tidak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke samping, saat Sehun memandanginya intens dan tidak mengerti.

" Pada awalnya kau itu _straight_ , kan? Hubunganku denganmu adalah sesuatu yang tidak biasa. " Jongin mengambil nafas melalui mulut, memasukkan banyak- banyak oksigen keparu- parunya yang terasa sangat sesak.

" Kita akhiri sampai disini saja " Jongin berkata dengan lirih kemudian ia berbalik hendak menuju kamarnya.

" Apa maksudmu? " Sehun membalikkan tubuh Jongin dengan cepat, sungguh Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kekasih mungilnya itu.

" Berhenti berpura-pura, Sehun " Jongin menatap telak manik elang Sehun dengan matanya yang berkaca- kaca.

" Jongin? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Katakan dengan jelas. " Sehun menangkup pipi Jongin, " Matamu sembab, kau habis menangis? " Sehun mengusap pipi Jongin yang terasa halus ditangannya.

" Berhenti perhatian padaku, Sehun. Kau menyakitiku " Jongin menunduk saa ia tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya.

" Jongin.. " Sehun memanggil dengan suara lembutnya, ia memandang Jongin dengan pandangan tidak mengertinya, " Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu berbicara seperti ini? "

" Kau mempermainkanku, Kau menyakitiku, Oh Sehun. Kita akhiri saja hubungan aneh ini "

" Jongin! " Sehun menegur tidak terima, " Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu? " Lanjutnya.

Jongin mendongak, tersenyum miris. Sedangkan Sehun jelas terkejut dengan pandangan sendu Jongin yang ditujukan padanya apalagi dengan airmata Jongin yang terus- terusan menetes. Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya Jongin yang ceria menangis didepannya. Sehun bersumpah ini adalah terakhir kalinya Jongin menangis.

" Kau bertanya apa salahmu? " Jongin mendengus, " Banyak " Lanjutnya disertai tawa getirnya.

" Kau berpura- pura menyukaiku – "

" Aku memang menyukaimu, tidak bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu " Sehun memotong dengan cepat ucapan kekasih manisnya itu.

" Kau Membuatku mencintaimu – " Jongin terdiam sejenak, begitupun Sehun yang terdiam mendengar pengakuan Jongin, " –Kemudian menghancurkanku " Jongin meremat lengan Sehun.

" Aku- "

" Jangan mengelak, Sehun. Aku menerima telpon dari seorang gadis bernama Daeun, dia bilang kau adalah kekasihnya—"

" Tidak, Jong. Kau salah paham "

" Apanya yang salah paham?! Aku bahkan melihat kau dipeluk seorang gadis di taman! Saat itu kau bilang kau akan bekerja Sehun! Tapi apa.. " Jongin membentak, suaranya mengecil diakhir. Ia semakin merasakan sesak di dada sebelah kirinya.

" Gadis bernama Daeun bahkan berkata tentang ciuman kalian " Sehun menegang sejenak, sebelum ia menarik dagu Jongin dan menciumnya lembut. Jongin membelalakkan matanya yang masih meneteskan air mata saat merasakan sapuan bibir dingin Sehun di atas bibirnya.

Tautan bibir itu terlepas setelah sepersekian detik, Jongin menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Disaat seperti ini kenapa ia harus luluh dengan tatapan lembut Sehun dan sebuah ciuman.. manis?

Sehun tersenyum kecil, " Kau cemburu " .

" T-tentu saja.. " Jongin mencicit, bagaimana bisa Sehun tersenyum di saat menegangkan seperti ini.

" Kau salah paham Jongin, aku akan menceritakan semuanya dari awal " Sehun menghapus air mata Jongin dengan ibu jarinya. Jongin terdiam.

Wajah tampan itu mendekat, Jongin merasakan sakitnya hilang digantikan dengan debaran ringan didadanya. Memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir dingin Sehun kembali melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Ini ciuman kedua mereka. Tidak terasa, pipi gembul itu mulai merona perlahan setelah tautan kedua bibir bervolume berbeda itu terlepas.

" Kau merona, manis sekali " Sehun berkomentar lalu mengecup kedua pipi Jongin bergantian.

" Sehun.. " Jongin memeluk Sehun, meyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada bidang Sehun.

" Daeun memang menyukaiku, ia mengejarku dari dulu. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, Jongin. Aku bahkan menolaknya puluhan kali. Yang aku sukai sejak dulu adalah kau, Kim Jongin-ku yang manis dan tidak pernah menangis. Aku benci sekali melihat kau menangis. Jangan ulangi lagi, Jongin. Kau harus percaya padaku, jika aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang lain dihatiku. Hanya ada satu nama, Kim Jongin yang akan secepatnya berganti menjadi Oh Jongin "

" Sehun.. kau gombal sekali " Jongin mengatakan itu sambil memukul dada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk, " Hanya untukmu, sayang " . Sehun bahkan juga tidak yakin ia bisa berkata romantis.

Sehun mengapit dagu Jongin agar menatap wajahnya, Ia tersenyum mendapati wajah Jongin yang memerah sempurna.

" Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Jangan tinggalkan aku " Jongin berkata malu, ia merasa seperti seorang gadis sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mau Sehun meninggalkannya. Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai pemuda Oh didepannya.

" Aku lebih mencintaimu daripada yang kau tau, sayang " Sehun mengecup mesra bibir Jonginnya.

" Jangan menggombaliku, Sehun "

" Kenapa? Kau manis sekali saat sedang merona "

" Tuh kan, kau menggombaliku lagi "

Sehun tersenyum,

" Aku sangat mencintaimu, seharusnya aku yang berkata **jangan tinggalkan aku, Jongin.** Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana diriku nantinya jika kau tidak ada disampingku "

" Sehun! " Jongin kembali menegur Sehun, meskipun begitu didalam hati ia sangat senang mengetahui Sehun yang mencintainya.

" Bukankah, aku ini pria romantis? " Sehun menggoda Jongin, " Dalam mimpimu! "

Kemudian mereka kembali berpagutan mesra, melumat satu sama lain tanpa beban. Yang ada hanya kesenangan tanpa ada pikiran lain. Dipikiran Sehun hanya ada Kim Jongin dan dipikiran Jongin hanya ada Oh Sehun

 **END**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Hallo, HunKai shipper. Saya bawa FF HunKai kedua saya, hehe :D saya ngetiknya ngebut loh, 2 jam-an mungkin, Ini terinspirasi dari anime Sekai-ichi hatsukoi tapi jelas beda yaa jalan ceritanya. Saya Cuma ambil dikit aja kok. So, semoga kalian suka.**

 **9/27/2** **0** **15**

 **.Lusiana.**


End file.
